


The Eccedentesiast

by Back_and_Forth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anxious Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Castiel, Murder, Obsession, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killer Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Theft, Torture, Violence, manic depression, seclusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Back_and_Forth/pseuds/Back_and_Forth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love that boarders on obsession, a relationship so intense and tumultuous it's almost abusive, Castiel changes the reason behind Dean's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.

The buzzer sounds. The cell doors open, creaking as they pull back and the inmates, dressed in burnt orange jumpsuits emerge from their tiny makeshift homes. Dean Winchester sits up, stretches his hands above his head and yawns, allowing the sound to linger, lazily, before he gets up.  He steps out of his cell slowly, facing the inmate directly across from him, eyes downcast and mouth shut tight. He hopes they don't do cavity searches today. That would be very bad luck.

Guards walk down the line, glaring at each inmate, Dean gives a sensual smile and a flirty wink to the disgusted officers, who glower at him and continue walking. He breathes a deep sigh of relief, pushing the razor blade forward, between his teeth, gently with his tongue. His eyes dart around, looking cautiously at the other inmates. If his little brother is right, he has about fifteen minutes to make a clean break. There is no time for him to lose. He steps out of line, following quickly behind the officers.

"Inmate 3756 has pneumonia. Make sure we get him down to the infirmary." Dean stops just behind the dark haired officer. The razor blade slipping out past his teeth. The other inmates watch him, silently, tension filling the air, thick and tangible. Dean reaches up and taps the officer on the shoulder, he’s a younger man, with wiry brown hair and watered down blue eyes. He snarls at Dean. “What are you doing out of line Winchester?!” Dean shrugs, his eyes flashing dangerously.

“Just wanted to say hello.” The officer’s brow knits in confusion, before he can question Dean’s motives, Dean flashes the blade in his mouth and rushes forward, stabbing the sharp object into the side of the officer’s neck, and falling with him to the floor, a loud smack of the officer’s head and body contacting with the cement. It’s music to Dean’s ears.

It’s also a starting shot.

The inmates surge forward, attacking the other guard, Dean scrambles, digging into the pockets of the guard beneath him. He grabs the key card, the access to his freedom, and struggles to his feet. Chaos has ensued, everywhere, inmates jumping and screaming, killing each other. Adrenaline pumps through Dean as he manhandles his way towards the exit, pushing and shoving and stepping on inmates as he goes.

He swipes the guard and presses the big red button that says ‘emergency release’. all the cells open, inmates rush out of their rooms, jumping down the stairs to join the violence below, Dean slips out, rushing quietly down the hallway, he can’t remember which way was the exit, and he only has a few minutes left.

Officer Gordon walks down the fluorescent lit hallway, whistling and humming to himself. He checks his watch again and smiles at the thought of going home to his wife and baby girl, it's been a long work day and he misses them.

Dean appears out of nowhere, frightening the officer and overpowering him easily. Gordon sinks to his knees, blood gushing out of his nose, as he looks up in terror at the inmate above him. He raises his arms in self defense.

"Don't. Please." It's pathetic, it's cliche, but it's all he can think to say at the moment. Dean flowers at him, wrestling in his mind, momentarily. He doesn't have time for this, he motions for Gordon to stand.

"Undress." Gordon looks at him dumbfounded. Dean snarls, "come on. Uniform off. We're gonna make a little trade." Gordon shrugs off his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as he can, his pants follow suit as Dean unzips the orange jumpsuit and tosses it to the floor, picking up the officer's uniform instead. Gordon reaches out with shaky hands and clambers into the jumpsuit. Dean smiles when they finish dressing and claps him on the shoulder.

"Nice. Nice. Now give me your gun."

"What? N-no I can't-"

"Give it." Dean barks, Gordon obliges, handing Dean his police baton and his gun, Dean smiles and cocks it, checks if it's loaded and aims it at Gordon. Gordon squeezes his eyes shut and sends up a silent prayer for his wife and daughter.

Another alarm goes off. Others have been notified of the riot.

Dean opts for knocking the young officer unconscious. He walks calmly towards the front of the hospital, away from the root, away from the torment he's had to endure the past six months, as he nears the exit another officer stops him.

"Aren't you going the wrong way?" He asks. Dean chuckles darkly.

"My shift finished about fifteen minutes ago."

Sam drums his fingers against the steering wheel of the Impala nervously. He checked his watch again and looked at the entrance of the prison, his brother only had a few minutes left before the whole place would go on lockdown and he could already hear the sirens blaring from inside. Bobby Singer, his surrogate father and longtime friend, reached up and patted his shoulder, trying to calm or comfort him.

“Dean’s smart. He knows what he’s doing,” Sam nodded, but didn’t feel comforted. Benny, Dean’s friend and former partner, sighed heavily in the backseat.

“How much longer?” Sam checked his watch.

“He should be coming out….now.” all eyes flickered towards the prison gates. A single figure emerged from the confines of the prison, walking with practiced ease and calm towards their car. Sam gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles going white, the officer approached the car slowly.

“Do you have permission to be parked here?” a low, grovely voice boomed out , Sam couldn’t see the face, he leaned against the top of the car. Bobby looked at Sam and back towards the officer, clearing his throat.

“Ahem, we were supposed to be visiting today-” the officer jerked, leaning forward suddenly and smiling into the car at them. Bobby sighed with relief, Sam rolled his eyes and Benny chuckled humorlessly in the backseat.

“Gotcha.” Dean grinned, he opened the back door to the Impala and scrambled in, Sam put the car in drive and stepped on the gas, peeling away from the curb quickly. Dean jerked, falling over against Benny as Sam drove out of the prison parking lot.

“Sammy if you fuck up my car-” Dean growled. Sam scoffed.

“I won’t fuck up your precious car Dean.” Dean sniggered and sat back, Bobby threw a grocery bag at him, the contents were soft, light.

“Put those on, and hurry up.” Dean made no motion to argue, quickly unbuttoning the police uniform and shrugging out of it in the backseat. He leaned over Benny, flashing him a quick smile.

“Hiya Benny,” Benny smirked.

“Hey there brother.” Dean chuckled. “We’re going to the bank now right?”

“Bank?” Dean asked.

“Need money to get you out of town Dean. You’re gonna have to lay low for a while. Sam needs money for school and it’ll be easier for me and Benny to sleep at night with a little extra support….Plus,” Bobby turned around in his seat and winked at Dean. “I thought you enjoyed robbing banks.” Dean smirked as he pulled the black t shirt over his head.

“One of my favorite games to play.”

-0-0-

**  
**  


“So all I’m saying is, don’t go back. The guy was a total douche Cas.” Castiel shrugs and plasters a smile on his face as he hands his customer her money. Meg Masters, his co worker and long time friend, leaned back against the counter, watching him. “And Balthazar? What kind of a name is Balthazar-”

“Meg.” Cas turned on her, his patience was thin and his annoyance growing, “I know you’re trying to help. Make me feel better. Last night was a disaster but I’m fine. Okay? I’m okay.” He tries to smile, his lip twitches but it falls. With no one else in line at the moment, Meg goes around and hugs him, pulling him into her arms. Cas buries his face in her hair, making a mental note to ask her about the shampoo she used later. She kisses his forehead and runs her fingers through his hair gently.

“Stop chasing Cas. prince Charming will find you.” Cas smiles, trying to relax and enjoy his work, but something tugs at the back of his mind. Something bad is going to happen today. He just knows it.

-0-0-

They’re across the street. Impala in park and masks on. Sam turns to his brother, Dean’s always quiet going into these things, the thrill and adrenaline building within him. His eyes flicker to Sam’s and back to the Lawrence Central Bank. It’s a warm day, patrons coming and going from within, one security guard on duty.  

“We don’t have a lot of time so let’s do this right,” he finally says. Benny nods and reaches up to pat Sam on the shoulder.

“Sam. if we ain’t back in ten minutes you peel out of here. Got it?” Sam groaned in annoyance.

“Yeah. I know. But I still don’t understand why I can’t go.”

“We need a getaway car Sammy,” Dean sighs, cocking his gun and grabbing the bags they plan to fill with stacks of cash. “And you’re going to college. No way I’m letting you throw away your life. Mom would kick my ass.” Bobby, Dean and Benny climb out of the car, shutting the doors with a simultaneous slam.

"You sure about this?" Benny asks. Dean cocks the sawed off rifle in his hands and pulls the mask down over his face.

"Show time."

 


	2. Vacation

"You have a good day now Castiel."

"You too Mrs. Shumaker ." Cas smiled as the older woman turned and waved. He still felt  apprehensive and nervous, the thought that something bad was going to happen knawed incessantly at the back of his mind. He chose to ignore it. Meg leaned over with a smile on her face.

"Feeling better Clarence?" He chuckled, it's deep and low, vibrating through his chest. She liked his laugh, and his smile. _Too bad he's quee_ r. she thought.

"A little....and I still don't know who Clarence is."

"You need to get out more," she teased, poking his arm. He shook his head, typing something into the computer.

"So you tell me. Everyday." Meg opened her mouth, prepared to fire back, when a loud bang startled them both. Castiel whipped around, turning towards the front of the bank, the sun was shining brightly through the glass doors, but it's rays were blocked out by three men, dressed in black, wearing masks and toting guns.

"Ladies and gentlemen we hate to interrupt your daily schedules. But," the one in the middle motioned to the other two robbers, who rushed forward, one jumped over the counter, waving his gun around in the faces of the tellers, the other kept an eye on the people on the ground. The ring leader still stood, at the front of the building, eyeing the situation with a calm gleam in his eye. "We're gonna need you to put a pause in your schedules while we handle this money situation." His accent was heavy, southern, definitely not from Kansas.Terror flared in Cas’s gut as he watched one robber kick a phone away from Mrs. Shumaker, the other one, behind the counter (with him and the other tellers) pushed up close to Meg, jabbing his gun into her side.

“Open it.” he snarled, green eyes glinting, this man was big, broad shouldered and muscular, Meg whimpered, soft sobs escaping her as she fumbled for the words to say.It’s then Castiel realized the robber was  trying to open the ‘cow.’ the small safe they push from window to window depending on who needs money. She didn’t know how to open it.  

“I-I can’t. I don’t know the code,” the man pushed the gun against the side of her head, his patience wearing dangerously thin. Meg cried harder, black lines of tears streaming down her face. Castiel felt at a loss, he licked his lips and cleared his throat.

“I know the code.” the robber looked up at him, their eyes mer for a fraction of a second. His eyes, furtive and fleeting, Castiel’s determined not to show fear.

“Three minutes! D! Let’s go man!” the ringleader shouted from what felt like far away. The man named ‘D’ pushed Meg to the ground and roughly grabbed Castiel’s arm, yanking him forward, Castiel hissed in pain, ‘D’ ignored it.

“Open it.” his breath was hot and condescending as it landed on the side of Castiel’s neck. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands shook as he sunk to the ground infront of the large metal box, ‘D’’s rifle poised firmly at the back of his head, lest he try anything. He felt nervous, more so than he has in years. He gave a shaky little breath, his fingers fumbling with the code. ‘D’ tapped his foot impatiently. “Come on. Come on. We ain’t got all day.” he growled. The safe gave with a small electronic ‘tink’.

Castiel gasped in surprise as he’s shoved away from the safe and onto the floor by Meg, who’s quieted down to discontented whimpers and small hiccups. ‘D’ pulled out a black garbage bag and began shoving the bundled cash into it. Cas watched in terror and fear for his life, wondering if ‘D’ would  just turn and shoot him for the heck of it. (he seemed like the type.)

“D! We have to go! Now!” D wrapped the bag up and tossed it over his shoulder. Castiel felt himself begin to relax, when once again he was yanked forward by his arm. Meg cried out, reaching up and clawing at the edge of his shirt, digging her nails into his side, trying to keep him there.

“Let go Meg,” Castiel pleaded, the woman only held onto his shirt tighter, pulling with all her strength.

“No, please don’t take him,” she sobbed. D’s patience was at it’s end. Castiel watched in horror as meg’s head snapped back and her grip on him loosened, customers shrieked and cried at the sound of gunfire, Meg’s lifeless body fell heavily to the floor.

“Get up! Let’s go!” D snarled, grabbing a fist full of Castiel’s shirt and hauling him around the counter. He felt Dean press the shotgun against his spine, as they walked, backwards, towards the exit.

“Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen, you’re all outstanding citizens. Thank you for your time, continue with your day,” Castiel whimpered softly as he was pulled out the door, he watched the robber with the accent pull out a can, open it and toss it in the bank, smoke began to fill the building.

Castiel began to struggle, D’s grip on him only tightened as he was dragged across the street towards a black car, someone sat in the driver’s seat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Castiel saw, as he got closer, the man had brown hair and hazel eyes, as hard and cold as D’s eyes had been.

“What’s this?” he asked as D threw the money into the back seat, the other two robbers hopped into the car, slamming the doors tight.

“We got ourselves a hostage.” Castiel opened his mouth to speak when pain, white hot and heavy blew across the back of his head, he watched the ground rush up to meet him as everything went dark.

**  
  
**

Dean loved the taste of beer after a job. It was refreshing and the best ‘well done’ he could think of. Besides sex at least, Sam sat in the passenger seat of Dean’s baby, dividing the money and splitting it four ways.

They were at an abandoned motel off the highway, Sam’s, Bobby’s and Benny’s cars were all parked in the employee parking lot. After the money was split they’d each go back to their lives, laying low and staying out of trouble until the next job came along.

“All I’m saying is did you have to kill her?” Benny asked Dean for the fifth time, Dean narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

“She was annoying. Better off now. You act like I did somethin’ bad?”

“I understand how you feel Dean, but you’re a wanted criminal, you need to lay low for a while-”

“So sending me to the mountains is an even better idea right? At least there’s hundreds of places for me to hide a body.” Benny glared at Dean, a little hurt that after all the trouble they’d gone through to bust him out, he wanted to pick back up right where he went off. it wasn’t the killing that so much bothered Benny, Dean’s bloodlust was something that couldn’t be quenched, it was the fact that he wanted to start again so soon, with no hesitation, no thought to repercussions. Murder, was an art, it took practice and precision.

“I think what Benny’s sayin’ is you need to be careful Dean.” Bobby said, walking into the conversation. “We just got you out. They’ll be hot on your heels now. It’s best you go up there for a couple months at least. Cool off, get your head straight, you’ll have more than enough money for food and supplies. Think of it as….vacation.” Dean raised an eyebrow, his lip twitching into a smirk.

“Vacation?” Bobby nodded.

“Alright, that’s seventy five thousand dollars a piece,” Sam reached into the cooler by Dean’s foot and grabbed a beer, twisting the cap off with ease. “The only problem now is that tellar in the trunk. What do we do about him?” Dean pulled his switchblade from his back pocket, an amused grin spreading across his face.

“Guess.” Sam shook his head, stepping in Dean’s path as he headed towards the Impala.

“Sammy,” Dean said in a low warning.

“Dean I think he should go with you,” Dean scoffed, trying to maneuver his way around his brother, Sam was bigger than he was, and blocked his path easily. “Dean listen to me.”

“I don’t need baggage.”

“Not baggage Dean...Think of it as collateral.” Dean stopped, pursing his lips and glaring at Sam, “Think about it. What happens if you get caught? You either go out like Jesse James or you get taken in again, either way you’re as good as dead.” Sam wet his lips nervously, knowing Dean was neither patient nor good with his temper. “Unless you have an ace in the hole. Keep the kid Dean. You can use him as a diversion, please, at least while you’re up there. If everything cools down and you still wanna kill him, by all means….Just not yet.” Dean chewed his lip, deep in thought. Sammy had made some pretty decent points, and Dean wasn’t too hype to go back to prison or die just yet. He sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. He pocketed the switchblade, eyes snapping up to meet his younger brother’s.

“Two months...Two months. If everything is cooled down by then I’m killing him and starting fresh,” Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

“Okay.” Dean reached up and pulled his younger brother into a tight hug, it lasted only a few seconds, but said everything their mouths couldn’t. Sam handed Dean his bag of cash and shoved his hands into his pocket, looking around at Benny and Bobby, who had been watching their exchange quietly. “So I guess this is goodbye?” Benny chuckled and shook his head, pulling Sam into a one armed hug.

“For now, I’ll check in when I hit Texas.” Bobby mumbled his agreement, saying he’d call when he got to Nebraska. Dean turned and looked at the Impala, his fingers twitching, with the thought of a life hanging in the balance in the trunk. He licked his lips and headed towards the car.

“Dean?” Sam called. Dean stopped, spinning on his heel and glaring at his brother.

“What?”

“Maybe the kid would be more comfortable if you let him ride in the front seat.” Dean raised his eyebrow. “Handcuff him if you have too, but you might get people questioning you if he starts screaming when he wakes up.” _Good point. Hadn’t thought of that_. Dean grimaced as he stomped towards the trunk.

“Don’t care what Sammy says,” he mumbled, “you give me any trouble kid and I’ll slice you from ear to ear.”

Colors flashed before Castiel’s eyes. His head throbbed and he could hear the sound of music, faintly playing in the distance. The colors that danced over his eyelids were reds and oranges and yellows, bright colors that made him feel warm, his whole body hurt. Is this death? He thought. If it was, he didn’t mind it, not one bit.

His body jumped, his chest searing with pain as he jerked against something that held him tightly, pushing him into a soft substance he was unsure of. He was moving, fast. But he didn’t know where or how, panic rose in his chest, closing off his throat and choking him.

Everything came back in flashbacks.

He remembered working.

Smiling at Mrs. Shumaker.

The robber.

Meg’s death.

Being taken.

He whimpered, struggling to wade through the slosh that was his mind, willing his eyes to open. He was in a car, bouncing against the seat as he and whoever had taken him, drove down bumpy hills and twisted roads.

“You awake? Hey?” something hard and calloused touched his cheek, tapping rhythmically, Castiel groaned, his eyes opening slowly, it was dark out, the headlights of the car, shining brightly and the only light that could be seen. “Good morning.” the driver said in a gruff familiar voice.

It was too dark to make him out very well, but Castiel felt he’d know those green eyes anywhere. The man driving smirked at him mockingly. Castiel flinched, pressing against the door. He looked down and realized his hands were cuffed together, his feet cuffed as well. D chuckled at Castiel’s fearful reaction.

“Calm your tits man. I ain’t gonna hurt ya….yet,” he added as an after thought, “Just need to make sure you ain’t gonna run out on me. But if you do, I’ll find you anyway.” Castiel swallowed hard, he could hear his heart pounding and goose pimples peeper his skin. D turned his head, eyes scanning over Castiel’s body lazily. “M’name’s Dean. What’s yours?”

“C-Castiel,” his voice sounded wrong, mechanical, forced.

“Castiel?” Dean spat, testing it on his tongue, he shook his head, “Ima call you Cas. It’s easier….Anyway Cas, here’s the low down. You got my brother to thank for why you’re still alive. I wanted to kill you, but he gave me another idea.”

“Tell your brother I said thank you.” Cas didn’t have time to cover himself as Dean’s arm flew out, the back of his hand smacking Castiel hard enough to knock him back against the window. Castiel grunted in pain, a metallic taste filling his mouth.

“Don’t get cute,” Dean barred his teeth angrily, feeling as though Castiel had been mocking him. He did the mocking. Not Castiel. “He told me to keep you as a hostage in case I get caught, hand you out and escape while they’re taking care of you...My brother’s a smart one I'll give him that. So you’re coming with me. And you’ll do what I say, or I’ll kill you anyway. Got it? No funny buisness, and the second you try and escape me I’ll rip your fucking heart out and feed it to you. Capiche?” Castiel nodded, his palms were sweaty and he felt more than a little nervous. Dean cracked a crooked, twisted half smile. “Good.”

They drove on in silence, the occasional grunt of pain from Castiel or snicker from Dean. Cas’s mind raced, wondering if people were looking for him, if anyone had found Meg, how her family was feeling. What his douchebag ex boyfriend was doing. It was amazing the things you think about when you’re about to die. But one question sat on the tip of his tongue, he longed to ask it. Swallowing his fear of backlash he cleared his throat and asked in a surprisingly small voice.

“Where are we going?” Dean didn’t even look at him, eyes unfocused and dazed on the road ahead.

 **  
**“Vacation. We’re going on vacation.”


End file.
